


有凤栖梧【第二章车】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat





	有凤栖梧【第二章车】

“有何不可？”

旭凤气极，当即甩开他，润玉好像被他突然的脾气惊到了，低垂着眉眼，他长得好看，睫毛极长，垂眸的样子莫名有几分黯然，旭凤心底那一丝怜惜又生了出来，他按住胸口，退后几步:

“你如今已是天帝，纳弟为宠，囚禁战神，当真不怕被人耻笑为君不正？”

见润玉仍然站那儿不动，也不回他，顿时又觉心烦意乱，难道自己话说重了，惹他难过了？他抓了抓自己的头发，走到润玉面前，戳他脸颊:你不会生气了吧？

 

润玉缓缓抬起头，看了他一眼，轻笑出声，旭凤反应过来自己又被这人骗了，气恼得很，想要袖手而去，但润玉一个闪身将他按在身后的门窗上，埋首颈间轻轻的用秀气的鼻尖磨蹭旭凤，缓缓说道:

“那火神殿下承认自己是本座的爱宠了？”润玉声音清越，再加上本就埋在旭凤耳边，更是添了一丝雾蒙之感，惹得旭凤身上火星四溅。

“你不要得寸进尺”

他想推开润玉，奈何双翼被折，灵力被封，这些时日虽是恢复了些体力，仍旧完全推不动。而润玉一边在他颈间磨蹭，一边拉着他手环在自己腰间，他今日下了朝便过来了，身上依旧是九霄云殿上的银龙帝袍，旭凤握住他腰的时候，依然能感觉层叠衣衫下的纤细腰肢。

润玉手指慢慢的从胸口往下移，直到握住那方炙热，缓缓地套弄了起来，

“本座即便是再进一丈，那又如何”

旭凤呼吸加重，又听见他的笑声，轻的仿佛海上魅妖，下身充血，坚挺的发烫。

他突然想还好现下他看不见润玉的面容，他现在的表情肯定会让自己发疯。润玉手指动了片刻，旭凤感觉耳边被吹了一口气，全身肌肉骤然紧绷起来，他既兴奋战栗又矛盾的想克制。还没等他做好抉择，身上这个人用法术剥了他的上衣，露出精壮的胸膛，轻轻的舔着他锁骨，呵气道:

“我的战神殿下可否让本座试试如何叫从此君王不早朝”

话音刚落，旭凤身子像一张拉满的弓，瞬间抱着润玉转身抵在门上，疯狂的吻住了这个乱他心智的人。

“呵，待会可别哭着求饶”

“本座拭目以待”


End file.
